When You Realize
by YamashitaShira
Summary: As a kouhai, Kise respect his senpai. Kasamatsu Yuki. As a senpai, Kasamatsu respect her kouhai. Kise Ryota. But slowly, the senpai and kouhai words dissapear between them. When Kise realize, When Kasamatsu realize, And when they realize... they have to do something with that feeling [Kise x Fem!Kasamatsu]
1. Earphones

_Senpai is weird. Although senpai is a girl, she is a strong person. Sometimes, I don't understand with her expression. Is that her true feeling or it's just a mask for her to hide her true feeling.I don't understand why she hates man but don't hate her whole teammates although all her teammates at the main team is men (but she hates me)_. Kise who had been sitting while looking towards someone who practicing shooting, thinking about that person. _Wait ..what was I thinking!?_ Kise suddenly shouted. Make the whole room stopped their activity and looked at Kise and make the ball that's thrown by Kasamatsu missed.

"Oi Kise! What the heck are you doing!? Don't do that so suddenly" someone shouting. Kasamatsu, the person who have become a topic of Kise's thought earlier.

Kise think hard to answer the question from Kasamatsu. Kise then stood up and prepared to go into the locker room. "Senpai! I'm going home first, there is something important to do ssu! "He said and then as quickly as possible, he walked into the locker room.

"O-Oi!"Kise has disappeared from her sight before she asked why. She slowly sighed, then let Kise go home first and continue her training.

Aaah! Baka! Kise already in the locker room, banging his head strong at his locker. "A..ah, Ittai ssu" he said and held his forehead. Hope the pain was gone as soon as he was banging his own head. Hoping the pain will gone fast just like how fast he banging his own head.

Immediately he change his clothes, cleaning his body from sweat by using the towel while cursing himself that he's too stupid.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yuki who return after all of her teammates goes home first, walking towards her house while listening to the song passes her earphone that hanging in her ear.

_Ah, what's with Kise? Shouted so suddenly and then went away ..is he sacrificed his training for his photo session this time? _she thought to herself and sighed. _That idiot_ ... She thought and sighed again. _Wait...his face flushed?_ She wondered then suddenly said aloud to herself. _No way!_ With a vague feeling, she felt as if she had been making a strange facial expression. With the fear of anyone who saw it, she took off half of her earphone and looking around to her left side and right side. Ah, fortunately no one was looking, she thought then she used her half earphones back.

Suddenly before she shifted her gaze back to the front, she caught someone who was sitting on the park bench. His blonde manes move with the wind blowing, and make Kasamatsu speechless… and then she recognized the young man named Kise Ryouta.

She slowly walked toward him, taking off her earphones and hung it around her neck. When she was right behind Kise, she called Kise. However, her efforts in vain. She then looked at Kise's ears. She saw earphone plugged in Kise's both ears and even she can listen to the songs that Kise played. Slowly she sat beside Kise and listen to the song itself with small volume, waiting for the young man aware of its existence.

* * *

Besides maji burger, another Kise's escape place is the park, which is his favorite place. While listening to his favorite song, he leaned back on the bench occupied while looking up at the sky which was blue, that slowly turned into golden yellow.

_Aaa! What do I do !?_ He thought and sighed. Slowly he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to throw away the previous thoughts and try to forget his stupid treatment during the practice earlier. After 5 minutes he thinks and tried to throw his mind and memory, but still ... no satisfactory results. _Mou! What's difficult with forgetting. What's wrong with ..._

"SENPAAAIIII!"Kise shouted, standing suddenly. Completing the words that a while ago are in his heart with shout because he could not control his feelings. Kise sit back, muttering unclear things like 'Kasamatsu-senpai' 'ah, idiot ssu' and others.

With hands crossed, he again closed his eyes and tilted his head and….BUK. His head hit something. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze, trying to see what he just bumped

"Can you explain what are you doing here and go home early, Kise?" Suddenly, Kasamatsu who came out of nowhere asked with annoyed face and successfully make Kise shocked.

"Se-senpai!?"

"And why are you shouting 'Senpai' and mumbled my name, huh?"

"W-why are you here ssu yo, Senpai!?"

"Don't answer my question with question, Kise"

"Senpai! Do not appear so suddenly like Kurokocchi ssu yo! That's creepy!" Kasamatsu sighed. Kasamatsu sighed, knowing that Kise doesn't care about what she said. She stood up, then plug half of her earphone.

"Let's go home" She said then start to walk.

Kasamatsu took off her earphone when she heard Kise said "Cho-chotto! Senpai!" They walked side by side, with earphones that are not plugged in their ears. Chat with each other while enjoying the way home with the lights on the edge of the road which already began to shine.

* * *

It was very boring for her. When the teacher had something important to do, they're not study and that means party. Usually, Kasamatsu spend her time with sleeping, listening to the musics or chat with Moriyama who is her classmate and teammate. But what could she do? The class was very noisy, which makes Kasamatsu can't sleep even though she had listened to the music with strong volume and Moriyama was asleep on his desk. And one thing that Kasamatsu can do now... that is listen to the music

She then stood up and walked out of the classroom. Climb the stairs to the roof of the school. Just to spend time, listening to the music peacefully.

* * *

Kise who had fled before his math teacher get into classroom, absent because of too tired to follow the lessons. Kise climbed the stairs to the roof of the school, climb one by one slowly, and opened the door to take him to the roof of the school.

Slowly he looked around and found someone with black manes sat there while using earphones. And when he realized ... that person is ...

"Kasamatsu-senpai..."

* * *

Kasamatsu holding the wire that is attached around the roof of the school, the earphones are plugged in both of her ears and eyes that looking at the field where there are students who learn P.E class. She moved from her place, and sat leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the wind blowing and the music that united. Create peace for herself.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her vaguely. She took off half of her earphone and looking for the person who called her just now. She then found the person with blonde manes. Her blue iris met the person's yellow iris who looked at her.

"Ah.. Kise" Kasamatsu said then shifted her gaze forward, and closed her eyes.

"Senpai .. what are you doing here ssu ka?" Kise crouched beside Kasamatsu

"It's none of your business, Kise... What about you?"

"It's none of your business too, senpai..." Kasamatsu sighed. _Copycat _she thought.

Kise chuckled after heard Kasamatsu sighing, knowing that this time he really made Kasamatsu pissed "You can say it, skipping class ssu"

"Sounds like something that you will do"

Kise chuckled again "How about you ssu ka, senpai?"

"It's still none of your business, Kise"

"Mou! Senpai! That's not fair ssu yo"

"Sheesh" Kasamatsu sighed. Annoyed. "Spending my time..."

"Skipping class ssu ka?"

"Do not equale skipping class with spending time, Kise"

"My bad"

Kasamatsu opened her eyes, then glanced at Kise. She then gave half of her earphones to Kise, intends to share the music. Kise's yellow iris stared at Kasamatsu's hand that holds the earphones. Kasamatsu shake her hand, make Kise realized and greeted with a smile and immediately put it on.

* * *

**Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys will understand why my grammar and my story is really bad -3-**

**Review? Let me know about your opinion about this story. **


	2. I'll make you worry about me everytime

POV. KISE RYOUTA

"Really?" Kasamatsu-senpai laugh freely in front of Moriyama-senpai. Who knows what they talked about, but now, I'm annoyed. When I see Kasamatsu-senpai laugh like that in front of Moriyama-senpai I feel happy and jealous at the same time. Wait what? Jealous? Hah.. no way. It's annoying! Yes, annoying! Not jealous. They're so noise. Ugh

With mixed feelings while watching them with annoyed face, I threw the ball toward the basket just like Aominecchi's pose 'the only one who can beat me is me alone'. The ball missed and bounced and hit my head, which made me fall and sat on the floor. "KISE!" someone calling me. Although my head still feels dizzy, I know the owner of the voice.

With dizzy head, I wake up and hold my head. Someone standing in front of me. Although my vision blurred, I know it is Kasamatsu-senpai. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe..." I tried to stand, but I fell. Still feels dizzy. Something entering my sight area, and it looks like a hand. I tried to grab it, but I can't. I tried to grab it once again, but still, I can't. Something grab my wrist and then guides my hand so I can grab the hand that I think it's Kasamatsu-senpai's. I tried to stand up, helped by Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Don't ever make me worry again,can you do that Kise?" She said then release her grasp. _Wait...just now... senpai... worried to me?_

"Senpai... can I ask you something ssu ka?"

"As long as I can answer it, yeah, of course"

"I know you can answer this question ssu"

"Then, what is that? One plus one? Or..."

"Senpai...just now, are you worried to me!?"I said as interrupting Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kasamatsu-senpai blush a bit, and I can see her blush face so clear. So cute. She turn around while saying 'what do you mean? In your dream, Kise'

"But just now you said 'don't ever make me worry again' ssu..."

"N-no Kise, it's just your hallucination"

"But ju..."

"Like I said Kise, it's just your hallucination!" She said then kick my waist.

"Okay, okay ssu!" Kasamatsu-senpai still kicking me, _what happened with senpai ssu yo!_ "Gomen ssu yo! It hurts senpai!"

"Everybody! Assemble now!" Someone shouting and make Kasamatsu-senpai stop kicking me and when senpai walking away, I can see her ears turning red. When I turn my gaze to the person that shouted earlier, I saw someone with big body... wait, he's my coach. _Shit_. I immediately walking toward our coach who instructed us to gather.

"The first string will have a training camp for 3 days 2 nights at the beach. The training camp will begin the day after tomorrow. Got any questions?" Coach said. Nobody speaking or complaint about the planning...

I raised my hand "Coach!" yes, you're right... except for me. Because I'm a busy person. Everybody looking at me which made me suprised. "But I had a photo sessionthe day after tomorrow ssu"

"Is photo session more important than practicing right now Kise?" Kasamatsu-senpai said while hit my head. And it hurts.

"But senpai..."

"Now choose, your photo session or beat Aomine?" She said then she smirk, definitely senpai already know my answer. I smiling back at her and then looking at coach backwith eyes full of confidence.

_Kasamatsu __is__ really good at __dealing with__ Kise._The coach thought then smiled "prepare your stuffs for this training camp properly, understand!?"

"YES!" we shouted simultaneously while I just smile.

"That's all, disbend!"

"Arigatougozaimashita!"

* * *

Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai, Kobori-senpai and I were walking home while chatting. That's our habit, walking home together while chatting after practicing.

"At least! Beach" Moriyama-senpai said with sparkled eyes. We all know what Moriyama-senpai means by beach, of course we all know that. "There will be so many of them" _Huuh_... All of us just sighs.

Except for one person "Who?" Asked Hayakawa-senpai excited. Yes, Hayakawa-senpai.

"Beautiful women" Moriyama-senpai said with his 'handsome man(wanna be)' pose.

"Are all you think about is beautiful woman ssu ka?"

"Of course no Kise"

"Then what else?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked while looking back.

"Of course practicing hard and give my best for our next match" Kasamatsu-senpailook ahead back. I sighed with relief after knowing that Moriyama-senpai still have common sense.

"And for the girls too"I pulled back my words earlier. Senpai doesn't have common sense.

"Practicing hard and give your best for our next match and for our school Moriyama. Not for the girls" Kobori-senpai said, still with his usual expression.

"Ha'i ha'i"

"And I'll give my best for my fans ssu!" I said excitedly.

"Let's do our best for the girls and your fans Kise" Moriyama-senpai said as he put his arm around my neck. Kasamatsu-senpai stopped and turned back. With the 'pissed off' face, she hit my head and Moriyama-senpai's head.

"You two," She said as she points us with her finger "Give the best for ourself... Not for the girls, or even for your fans, Kise" Don't ask about my feelings right now, I'm extremely happy! I don't know why. Without realizing the corner of my lips lifted and forming a smile.

When we reached at the intersection, Kobori-senpai cut the conversation "We will split up here"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Then, see you tomorrow"

"Wait... am I alone? Where's Nakamura?" Moriyama-senpai, who was always walking home with Nakamura-senpai now will walking home by himself.

"Ah, now that you mentioned him, he got sick so he can't go to school today" Kasamatsu-senpai said as she look at Moriyama-senpai.

"Aaa~ How could that kouhai leave me alone!?"

"Ja, see you tomorrow" Kobori-senpai said as he walking toward his house with Nakamura-senpai "See you tomo(rr)ow!" Nakamura-senpai said as he waving his hand toward us.

"Senpai, we should going home too right now" I said as I looked at Kasamatsu-senpai "Let's go ssu" I said and then walking toward my house.

"Ah, yeah." She said as she walking beside me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Oh yeah, I forgot about Moriyama-senpai.

"Of course, home" She said, still walking.

"But how could you leave me alone!"

"That's your own problem Moriyama"

Even though we are now far away from Moriyama-senpai, I can hear he yelling. _Such a pity guy_ I thought while sighing. "Is that okay to leave Moriyama-senpai like that ssu ka, senpai?"

"But we can't do anything except going home right now Kise" She said. Still walking. I just walking beside her, just nodding in agreement with her thoughts.

Silence came to us ... not long. But it makes me feel awkward

"Kise..." Suddenly Kasamatsu-senpai called my name with a smooth and a quite small voice. I glanced at her and found her serious face expression. It's Senpai's style though. But this time is not the same with her serious face that always she used.

"Hmm?"

"Interhigh..." Her words interrupted. But I'm waiting for the continuation of her words. "our next match, who will we against?" I smiled. "Aominecchi. Touou ssu yo, Kasamatu-senpai"

"They are a tough opponent ..." She said and sighed

"Relax Senpai! You guys have me ssu "I wonder what happened, only with a smile plastered on her face, it can make me feel very happy.

We both stopped right in front of the Kasamatsu-senpai's house

"Hmm… you're right. Then, let's do our best Kise" She said as she looked at me with a soft gaze, raised her hand and then clenched her hand.

"Okay senpai!" I said then reply her fist bump. "By the way, Senpai" I said then move my hands and put it right on her shoulder. "Senpai kawaii ssu ne ~" I said with a big smile that makes my eyes squinted.

"Wha—what?" She said stammered.

"Senpai kawaii ssu" I said and opened my eyes and found her face flushed.

"Y-you want to get a punch huh!?"

"Of course no ssu yo, senpai!"

"I'll go in. Ja" She said then quickly entered the house. She holding the door handle to open it and before she closed it I called her name.

"Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai!" I yelled. Kasamatsu-senpai looked at me with her red face, and I can't help it and make my heart beat fast.

"Can I answer your last question though it's too late now ssu ka?"

"N-no you can't!"

"Hidoii ssu yo, senpai!"

"Geez, I forgot my question by the way, Kise"

"It's okay. You'll remember your question if you hear my answer ssu yo, senpai"

"...ge-ez..." She started to close the door, but before that happen I open my mouth

"I'll make you worry about me everything ssu ne, senpai" Kasamatsu who wanted to close the door stopped and re-open the door.

"Wha-what are you said earlier?!"

I shook my head and walking toward my house while waving my hand towards Kasamatsu-senpai. "Oyasumi (Oyasumi = Good night) ssu ne, senpai"

_Huh... that was crazy. Senpai is damn cute and now my face heating up. _I put my right hand on my chest. _Ah my heart beating really fast..._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update minna-san!**

**So this is the chapter 2 of my first fanfiction.**

**Maybe my grammar is not perfect enough to make a nice story, I hope you understands me.**

**Review? Favorite? **

**Thank you readers!**


	3. Worries and No Worries

**Sorry for the late update. Well, I'm too busy with my exams. Next week I have an exam too. And the 2 weeks after that too. So yeah. But because I kinda too excited to write this chapter, so this one is kinda too long. Gomen. *bow***

**Oh yeah, and also. I want to say thank you to one of my readers for review my story! Yo yo! Thank you so much (well, that's my first review tho) and of course for all my readers. Thank you for waiting.**

**please enjoy and don't forget to review cause a review really make me want to write the next chapter.**

**-xoxo**

* * *

POV. Kasamatsu

I throw my body on my bed, thinking about the same thing. Thinking about one sentence that make me skip my heart beat. Thinking about one person. Thinking about him all the time. Thinking about one topic, about the ace from my team and always success make my face turning red. Kise Ryouta. _Hah!? He will makes me worry about him everytime? Ridicilous. _One sentence that he said 'I'll make you worry about me everytime' is really make me feel like a crazy person.

"Okay, I'm fine. It's alright" I said humming while stand up and walking toward my study table and sit on the seat, and start to making my homework. Writing on my book and sometimes I play my pen. Yap, I can't concreate. It's really hard for me to do my homework with this kind of thing that in my mind.

I put my elbow on the table and put my chin on my palm. I take my phone and start typing a message to my friend from another school. After done typing the message, I click the send button. When I put my phone on the table and thinking while looking at the wall, my phone buzzing and I guess that's a message from my friend.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subect : …_

_You don't know what that means, Yu-chan? That means the person that said that will make you worry about him all the time._

As soon as I read the email, I reply her e-mail, open the window and staring at the sky. My phone buzzing again. I open my phone and read the email while walking toward my bed and sit there.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : …_

_I think maybe he said that because he loves you… or, just teasing you… I don't know._

I keep staring at the 'loves' word. _There's no way he loves me, he's so popular and he can get a girl in no time and much better than me… _I thought while just keep staring at phone. My phone buzzing again, make me slap my own cheek. _What the heck am I thinking about!?_. I open the email from Takao and read it slowly, and then typing like a thunder and send it. I throw my phone away and start to sleep. When I heard another buzz, I didn't want to read it, or reply it. Right now I want to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I got flu because I forgot to close the window. Ok, it was all my fault. And I don't want to absent just because of this little flu. Beside, I'm already a third years and a captain at the basketball team. There's no way I'll absent just because little things. My head feels really heavy. I feel cold. I just want to go home and sleep.

While walking towards gymnasium, I heard someone calling me from behind. When I turn around to see who is that, someone running toward me with a happy face. He has blonde hair. Which make me clearly know who is that.

"Senpai! Let's go together ssu!" He said as he grab my right hand and pulling me to run with him. Geez, he's really troublesome.

"No, don't running in the corridor, Kise" I said with a tired voice as I got pulled by him. He stop running and looked at me with a confused face.

"What happened with you ssuka, senpai?" He asked as he turns around, facing me.

"Nothing happened" I said then release his hand from my hand and walking.

"Why your face red ssuka?" Again, he grab my hand and make me stop walking. "Why your hand cold ssuka?"

"Can you stop asking?" I said as I turn around and look at him with a tired and an annoyed face that mixed up. He thrust his face close to me and put his forehead to mine. I pull my head away from his.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm checking your condition ssu… just don't protest to me this time" He said as he put his palm at the back of my head and put again his forehead to my forehead. _Geez, this brat really making me very nervous _I close my eyes hard. Don't want to see his face. When he put away his forehead from mine, I open my eyes slowly.

"Are you sick senpai!?" He said shouting and make my ears hurts.

"No…no I'm not" I said while shook my head…and… coughs.

"Senpai! Let's go to the infirmary ssu"

"No need"

He hold tight my hand, and make me feel really useless. "Let's go senpai" He said then look at me with a worry face. Why is he worried? I don't know. Am I making he worried? I guess no. He turns around and squat in front of me. "Let's go ssu"

"What are you doing, Kise? I'm fine"

"I'll take you to the infirmary ssu"

"And why are you squatting?"

"Because I'll take you to the infirmary by piggybacking you ssu"

"Like I said Kise, I'm fine. Let's go practicing. Everyone has waiting for us"

"Senpai, I'll run ten laps if you want to go to the infirmary right now. You can kicks me. You can give me so many punishments, but you must go with me right now to the infirmary."

"Why you want to get punishments because of me?"

"Because I'm worring you, senpai" Again that word. What he said? He's worring me? Why?

"Stand up Kise…"

"I don't want to ssu!"

"I can walk"

"Is that so ssuka?" He said as he stand and staring at me.

"Yes" I said then hold my head. Feel dizzy again. Ah, such an unlucky day for me.

"See! I will piggybacking you ssu" He said then squatting again. "Let's go"

"Fine…" I said then let him piggybacking me. Too tired and I don't want to get headache just because talking with Kise. Slowly I wrapping my hands around his neck, and close my eyes. So warm. It's like I don't want to get down.

"Kise…" I said with a low voice. Don't have any strength

"Nani ssuka, senpai?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem ssu, senpai"

That's it… he finally makes me skip my heart beat again. _Damn_…

* * *

POV. Kise

I put down senpai who sleeping on the bed. Pull the blanket and covers her body with it. Sit beside her and touch her head while ruffling her hair. I'm smile slightly and put my palm at her cheek. _Geez… senpai is really cute_ I thought and pull back my hand from her cheek. Stand up and quickly go to the gymnasium because I have practice and if I skip today's practice, senpai will kicks me and I don't want that happen. When I'm holding the door's handle,I heard a sound and I think that's a ringtone from my phone. I pull my phone from my pocket and checking it. There's nothing. I turn my gaze to senpai's phone on the bed. _Should I open it?_ I turn my gaze to the door's handle. _Nah, senpai will kill me._ Again, I turn my gaze at senpai's phone. _But what if that's something important and emergency!?_ I walk to take the phone and checking it. _An email?_

"Takao Kazuna…" I mumble the name of the sender and thinking who's that because I have heard that kind of name. "Ah! Takaocchi ssu!" I click the open button and read the email from her.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject :Meet up_

_Yu-chan, let's meet up! I'll go to your school after practice. Ah! And I'll bring Shin-chan, so bring someone too, okay!_

As I finish reading the email and planni to put the phone back, something caught in my eyes. Another email from Takaocchi. But it's an email from yesterday and senpai not read it yet. Iclick theopen button and read it more serious.

_From : Takao Kazuna _

_Subject : …_

_Is that person is Ryo-chan?_

My eyes got bigger as I saw my name at the email. What are they talking about? I don't know. I quickly checks Takaocchi's previous emails.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : !_

_Yu-chan! Are you falling in love?_

And…

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : …_

_I think maybe he said that because he loves you… or, just teasing you… I don't know._

And..

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subect : …_

_You don't know what that means, Yu-chan? That means the person that said that will make you worry about him all the time._

_I said that I'll make her worry about me ssu….but right now she's the one who make me worry.. _I turn my gaze at her face. Looking at her red face because of the cold. I slaps my own cheekc an put the phone back beside her and quickly tun towards the gymnasium with a red face. Really red. Like a tomato.

* * *

"Otsukaresama desu!" Finally! Our practice today finished. As fast as I can, I went to the locker room without regard arrange the balls that scattered on the floor. Ignoring when my senpais calling me, because right now, the more important right now is Kasamatsu-senpai. Quickly, I change my training clothes into the school uniform after cleaning myself from sweat and walking towards the infirmary. When I was in my way to go there, I saw senpai walking while fixing her messy hair.

"Ah, Kise" She said while tying her hair into pony tail. "Are you guys done with practicing?"

"Yes ssu" I said and nods to support my word. "Are you feeling much better ssuka?"

"Yeah, much better than before. Thanks to you" Somehow I feel really happy! Reaalllyy really happy!. With a bright smile, I say "can I ask a favor to you?"

"Yes. And what's that?"

"Can I accompany you to meets up with Takaocchi ssuka, senpai?"

"Hah? Takao? But I don't have any plan with her right now…"

"But, you had one ssu"

"Ha?" She pulls her phone out from her pocket and looks at her phone with a surprised face.

"You bastard! Kise! Who gave you permission to open my phone!? I'll kick you!" Before she can kick me, I'm running and searching for the way to out from here.

"No running in the corridor ssu, senpai!"

* * *

In the end… I got kicks from Kasamatsu-senpai. Ten times. And it really hurts so much. But senpai allowed me to accompany her meeting with Takaocchi. While rubbing my back that got kicked, I'm walking with senpai side by side. When we walking toward the gate, a person with black hair standing there while waving towards us, and someone with green hair standing beside the blacked hair. When we arrived at the gate, the person with black hair greet us with a smile….. and the one who standing beside her, just looks away while adjust his glasses.

"So you bought Ryo-chan with you?"

"Yeah, you can say it like that. He's too stubborn and wants to follow me" She said and glared at me with 'I'll give you an extream punishment' eyes. All I can do is replying her glare with a 'nothing never happened' smile and turn my gaze at Takaocchi and greet her.

"And you….Midorima?" I didn't expect that Midorimacchi will do something like this. And this kind of activity is at his 'troublesome' list.

"He wants to accompany me, well, he feels something bad will happens to me" Takaocchi said with a big smile. Midorimacchi turn his head around and adjust his glasses…. Again.

"It's not like that, it's just today your place at Oha Asa is 7 and I think I should accompany you just in case. Beside, you're one of the regulars, what if something bad will happen to you? You'll give us trouble nanodayo" He said then turn his head more. I bet, he was hiding his blushing face.

"Isn't that the same ssuka, Midorimacchi?" I said then looking at him with blank looks, and Takaocchi and Kasamatsu-senpai just nods in agreement.

* * *

POV. Writer

Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou sitting on the bench 8 meter away from Kasamatsu Yuki and Takao Kazuna was sitting on. They watching the two of them in silence and didn't know what the two girls are talking about. Wait…. Let's say it, Kise didn't know what the two girls are talking about, since Midorima already know what are they talking about. Some time ago, when Midorima and Takao was in the train to go to Kanagawa to meets Kasamatsu…

_"It's really rare for you to go Kanagawa, what are you gonna doing there?" Midorima who was standing in front of Takao who was sitting on the seat asking_

_"Meets my friend"_

_"Who?"_

_"Yu-chan! Kasamatsu Yuki"_

_"Kasamatsu? Isn't that the Kaijou's basketball team's captain and point guard?" Takao nodding while fix her headband._

_"Talking about basket?"_

_"No, it's not an ordinary talks, but it's an extraordinary talks" She said and show him her smirk. Yup, she's trying to teasing the king tsundere. Midorima Shintaro._

_"I'm not curious or something like that. But what do you mean with extraordinary talks?"_

_"Just tell me the truth if you curious, Shin-chan!" She said and try her best to hold her laugh. "It's just a girl talk. You don't need to know"_

_"No I'm not!" He said then adjust his glasses. "Girl talk? Isn't that means love story?"_

_"Woow! You're amazing Shin-chan! That's right, Yu-chan is falling in love with someone and I'm really curious about it"_

_"With who?"_

_"Ryo-chan"_

_"Kise?" Once again, Takao nods. "don't conclude without proof"_

_"No fun, Shin-chan"_

That's how Midorima knows about it and that means… just one person didn't know anything about what are they talking about. And that's Kise Ryouta.

Kise sitting on the bench and keep looking at them with so many questions at his brain. _What are they talking about?, are the topic are the same with the email topic?, are they talking about me? _Kise thought himself while showing his cofused and surprise face that has become one.

"Are you curious or something Kise?" Midorima said, still looking at the two girls who busy talking. Takao who laughing and Kasamatsu hit her head with annoyed face.

"Are you not curious about what are they talking about ssuka, Mdorimacchi!?" Kise turns his gaze to Midorima.

"No need for that"

"Do you know something?"

"Of course yes"

"Tell me what it is then"

"Why I should do that?"

"Because you are my friend and I'm your friend ssu!"

"Since when?"

"That's ruuuudeeee ssu yo! Midorimacchi!"

"I don't care"

Kise stand up and open his mounth wide as he can, take a deep breath and yelling at Midorima "MIDORIMAACHIII!". Midorima who looking at Kasamatsu and Takao closed his ears with his hands at turn his gaze toward Kise, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISE!?"

"ASK YOURSELF SSU! I'M GOING HOME!" He said and walks away and go to his senpai

"senpai, I'm going home first ssu"

"Really?" She stands up and took her bag "Takao, I'm going"

"Yosh! See you next time, Yu-chan, Ryo-chan!" She stands up and walk away toward Midorima.

"Are you guys finish talking?"

"Yes, right before you came" She said then start walking. Kise follows her from behind. But before he walks, someone shouting from behind. He turn his head and searching for the source of the sound. And there he found Midorima Shintaro.

"It's not like we're friends or like I care about you! But it's probably about you! That's all" He said then turn around and start walking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kasamatsu asked and standing beside Kise while looked up at him.

"Then, what are you talking about ssuka, senpai?" Kise ask and look right at her eyes. Kasamatsu's cheeks redder and she can felt the heat of her body rise up.

"You don't have to know about it. It's none of your bussines" She said then reject an eye contact with Kise and walking as fast as she can towards her house. Quickly, Kise walking before Kasamatsu leave him. They walking side by side and talking about their training camp for tomorrow.


	4. Know and Don't Know

The clock showing 6 a.m and it's too early for Kise to go to school. Kise push the gymnasium door while yawning and give a 'good morning' for anybody there. But nobody reply his 'good morning'. When he opens his eyes to search his teammates, he can't find someone there. Surprised. Confused. His sleepiness taken from his body. He turns his head, again and again, searching for them in every place. He turns his gaze toward his watch. 6 a.m. Maybe he's too late? No way. Or too early? He walks inside, put his bag on the stage and then yawning. It's like his sleepiness will always with him if he didn't sleep. Now he sit on the wooden floor and leaning at the stage, lose his eyes that feels heavy. Slowly he sleeps and watching his own dream.

Meanwhile, Kasamatsu who cooking at her house kitchen, cutting all the ingridients to make a simple dish. That is fried rice. Although it's not her favorite food, at least it's a food that she can ate. Making fried rice is really, really, really simple and fast. That's why Kasamatsu choose this dish as her breakfast. She cuts the ingridients and puts the knife on the table. But accidentally she touch the sharp part and gave a little scratch at her middle finger, at her right hand. Red liquid came out and gave her a little pain. Quickly she went to the sink and washed her injured finger and put a plaster. _Hope this will not giving me some troubles. _She thought and continued her cooking.

* * *

Kise who woke up because his crazy dream, looking at his watch, praying that it's 7 a.m already so he can leave that place as soon as possible because he tired of waiting. But the watch doesn't support him. The clock shows 6.10 and that means he slept only 10 minutes and Kise feels that he already slept for 1 hour! He stood up and go to the room for equipmets where he can found a basketball. He took one ball and go to the court. Standing in front of the ring, as he keep staring at the ball. He shoot the ball. But he missed. He took the ball that bounced, and shoot again. But missed. Over and over again the shoot the ball, but over and over again he missed. It's like he forgot how to shoot or didn't know how to shoot anymore. It's like he is just a beginner. No. But a person who doesn't know how to play basketball. Something bother his minds. Yeah, it's about his dream. He can't remember his dream fully. He just remember a short piece of his dream. When the cherry blossom fell from it's tree as he crying under the tree. Just that.

When he was going to do another shoot, the door open slowly. He turns his gaze towards the door, and there, he found his senpai, standing there, staring at Kise who in his shoot position.

"Senpai~~!" Kise yells as he throw the ball. Do anoter shoot and run towars Kasamatsu as he hug her in loneliness. The ball get in the ring smoothly. Perfect. Kise stare at the ball, still hugging his senpai. "It's in ssu!

"You're sweating. Get away from me!" She said trying to push Kise away from her. But she can't. Well, she's still holding her things. So, it's hard for her. "What the hell Kise, it's normal if the ball get in with no enemy in the court. Moreover, ordinary shoot…. But the point is, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She said then put her bag that she holds and punch Kise. Kise quickly dodge before Kasamatsu can punch him. But unfortunately, Kise got kick at his waist which make him fall down. Kasamatsu took the ball and look at Kise who rubs his waist while mumbles.

"Let's go for a one on one" She said then walk in the court. Kise stands up and catch the ball that throwed by Kasamatsu and go in the court.

"So, I'm offense and senpai defense?" Kasamatsu nod, and take her position while Kise bounce the ball.

"Senpai..." Kise said softly and look into her eyes. Kasamatsu just 'huh'-ing Kise and Kise continue his words "If I look at you more closely, you looks like a girl in my eyes ssu…"

"It's because I'm a girl Kise" She said then glance at Kise.

Kise take a step back as he tried to escape from Kasamatsu. But Kasamatsu stopped him right away. "That's not what I mean ssu" Kasamatsu keep silent as she focused at the ball. Kise do a fake with taking a left step, and then escape on the left side. When Kasamatsu catched Kise, Kise quickly do turn around and do a one handed dunk.

"What do you mean with that?" Kasamatsu said as she taking another defesing position. Kise who bouncing the ball trying to escape from Kasamatsu again. He keeps silent. Don't want to answer Kasamatsu's question. Oh, you can say it he didn't know either the answer for that question. When Kise was going to do a shoot, the door opens slowly and they see a large hand holding the door handle. When the door is opens more wider, they can see their coach there and look at them that still at their same position.

"Kasamatsu, follow me. We have something to do before we all go for the training camp" He said as he lift the stack of paper at his hand. Kasamatsu leave the court as she said 'wait' to Kise.

"Kise, let me borrow her for a minute" Their coach said then leave Kise there alone

"COACH! HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY KASAMATSU-SENPAI AWAY FROM ME SSU!" He said then throw the ball. But he missed, which makes him surprised. "Maybe I should try Midorimacchi's oha-asa so all my shoot never missed ssu ne~" He said. Feels desperate. He took the ball again, and bounce the ball while thinking about his words and her questions. What do Kise mean with that? What is 'that' by the way? "In my eyes, you looks like a girl…." He mumbles, do another shoot. _No. In my eyes senpai is a girl_ The ball smoothly go in the ring, while Kise just stare at the ball with a blank look. His heart beating fast.

* * *

Kise stepped outside the bus while yawning. Well, he just woke up. It kinda... Rare for him. Why? It's because he never felt so sleepy even after Kise finish his part time job and training at the same day. And now, he just do his day normally. Yesterday he even sleep early so he can wake early in the morning. Then he woke up, but he feels really tired.

While he open his eyes slowly, he looking around, and finding himself on his manager's house. It's a large house, villa? Maybe you can call it like that. Kise rubs his eyes, thought that his eyes still can't look clearly because he was sleeping. But, he found his manager's house. It's really surprised him. Quickly, he call his coach and walks towards him.

"coach, why we're here?" Kise ask in confusion. Didn't know about this. Or anything about this place that will be their place to sleep. He didn't know what happen, and why they're here. He just know that they'll have a training camp at the beach. Just that.

Their coach, Genta Takeuchi, turns his head to face Kise and gave him a confused expression too."you didn't know about this?"

"yes ssu" he said then the nod. "explain this"

"So your manager didn't tell you about this... I think you should ask your manager by yourself, Kise. She told me that she'll tell you about this" He said then walks away. Kise quickly pull his phone out from his pocket and call his manager. It takes a long time for his manager to pick up his call. And finally! When his manager pick up his call, quickly he open his mounth to say something, but his manager open her mouth first, and said "Ah, gomen Kise-kun, I'm really really busy right now and, and I have something to do, and I have some problems and... Ah, my tummy hurts" fast and then, hung up. Well, Kise know his manager trying to avoid him. Her reasons explains everything.

Kise sighed and put his phone in his pocket before someone speak to him "even I didn't know about this and just found about it this morning"

"really ssuka?" Kise asked then his eyes widening. He didn't expect that the captain of the team just found about it this morning. He thinks that just him that didn't know about this. He thinks his coach, and his teammates keep this as a secret from Kise. But the truth is, his teammates didn't know about this too. His coach that was going to say about this to Kise didn't say it to Kise because his manager said to his coach that she'll tell about this to Kise...because she's Kise's manager. And his manager didn't tell him about this. And probably about why their coach didn't tell them about this is because he forgot. Yes, it must be that.

Kasamatsu replied Kise's simple question with a nod. "I don't know what happen here, but I think the reason why we're here is for your own good. And for us too" She said as she pats Kise's back. "Let's go" she said then walking through her teammates and joins them while Kise follows her from behind.

* * *

_We're here because we don't want to make a fuss. Somehow his fangirls getting crazy all of a sudden. So, we're trying to avoid crowded places. And I think you already know what must you do if you're Kise's manager and as a coach. And of course as a captain of the team._

Kasamatsu walks downstairs where you can go to the beach from the villa while tieing her hair and thinking about her coach words. About why they're here and about what will she do as a captain.

She just finished showering after practicing with the team. When she reached the beach, at the same time too her hair tie broke, while sighing, she let go her hair loose. The sun setting, make the sky looks like an abstract painting. The gold sky looks really beautiful in Kasamatsu's eyes. Her hair moving as the wind blows, and there… she found another gold thing that makes Kasamatsu freeze.

Wait… it's not a thing

It's a person with a blond hair

She can see an earring on his left ear as his blond hair moving in the same direction like Kasamatsu's

He sat there facing the beach

His right hand holding something … like phone… and put it on his right ear

Kasamatsu still standing there. Looking at the person with blond hair who shouting in disagreement. She take a step back, and walking up stairs with a lot of thoughts in her head. _I'm not in love with him. Then why I'm avoiding him right now? No, It's not avoiding, it's just he looks so busy. Yes, that's right. I don't want to disturb him right now._ Kasamatsu stopped walking when she heard someone called her. Yes, the one who called Kasamatsu is the person with a blond hair. The person with the earring on the left ear. The person that in Kasamatsu's eyes looks like the beautiful sky. No, but more beautiful then the sky. He's there. Lying down on the sand, with his head tilting upwards, looking at Kasamatsu with a bright smile plastered on his face. He's a guy in Kasamatsu's eyes. _He's a guy_.

"Mind to accompany for a while ssu ka?" Kasamatsu slowly walks down stairs and standing right behind Kise. (The pose like : Kise lying down, and Kasamatsu standing on top of Kise's head. Etto…got it?) She stare at Kise, right in his eyes and Kise stare in Kasamatsu's eyes. The both of them keeps staring at each other, and busy with their own thought, but have the same topic.

"What?" Kasamatsu asked, quickly turns her head, trying to hide her blushing face. _Why I'm blushing?_ Probably because Kise _Why the hell my heart beating fast!?_ Probably because Kise too _Is he a guy in my eyes?_ Maybe. Kasamatsu can't find the right answer for all of her questions.

He get up and stand in front of Kasamatsu with a begging face. "Can you accompany me to buy some ingridients for today's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast ssu ka? My manager will come here and cook for our foods for today's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast, but she can't make it time here if she stop at a market to buy some ingridients because traffic jam ssu… so, she told me to buy some at a mini market near here…."

"Of course, let's go"

* * *

Step by step they takes to reach the place which is mini market. Kise keep saying all things that he can say. Like his modeling part time job, how his math teacher really rude to him, and a little nice memories about his junior high school life, while Kasamatsu just nod and respons Kise's words with 'aha' but deep inside, she heard all of Kise's words. Never missed one of them. Yeah, she's interested all about Kise. The sun slowly turns into moon. The lights on the edge of the road which already began to shine.

"The market is really far huh?"

"Kinda… but don't worry ssu. It's already near" Kise said and at the same time , a basketball rolling and bump Kasamatsu's shoe slowly. Makes Kasamatsu looks down and found a basketball there and spontaneously take the ball. Kise turns his head towards the basketball street beside them, and found someone running towards Kasamatsu and open his hand, intends to give the ball to him. Kasamatsu gave the ball to him. She looks at him, about to say 'you're welcome' for his 'thank you' but before she could say it, a question thrown to her which makes her remember about something really painful for her. Her painful past. Really really really painful that can makes her cry.

"wait… you're Kasamatsu… isn't?" The guy asked her and quickly Kasamatsu walking before he asked more, while Kise just standing there, and seeing Kasamatsu walking and slowly running which makes Kise running too, trying too catch her up

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Something is not right, Kise can feel his heart start to aching. He don't know why. But all he know that his senpai in pain.

**Hae guys! Long time no see he? **

**So this is the shortie chapter that I've been working on**

**Btw, sorry for the reaaaalllyyyy late update. Why? It's because of exams**

**And, yeah. I always write 1 sentence everyday. ONE DAY ONE SENTENCE. I'm really busy you know!**

**Even when exams, I will write some on the blank paper if I'm finish answering all of the questions.**

**So, if the next chapter I update it so long, please forgive me. And you know what the reason why I'm late updating it, right?**

**So, please wait for the next chapter okay?**

**Stay awesome - xoxo**


	5. The 11st ball

Kasamatsu runs faster as her heart aching. She want some times for her to be alone. She want to cry. She can feel all of her feelings from the past when she was the second years at kaijou. It's more worse than when she lost the inter high with her senpais before. It really hurts and wants to leave the basketball club. She wants to gave up on basketball. Well, when one of your part at your body aching you don't want to do something… even if it's something that you loved. Kasamatsu's heart breaking that time… just like this time.

The wind starts to blowing as the lights one the edge of the road starts to light up. Kise running as fast as he can. Cathing his senpai as he grab her hand, make her stop from running. "Senpai" Kise called her again. Kasamatsu bit her lower lip trying not to be too obvious that she's in hurt.

"What Kise?" She said, as she tilting her head down too hide her face.

"Are you okay ssuka?" Kise stands in front of Kasamatsu, still holding Kasamatsu's hand.

"Of course I am" Kasamatsu's body shaking. What happened with her? Kise didn't know about that. Kise know how to cheer people on brokenhearted. But not this time. He can't do it. He scared if he'll make her feeling more worse.

Slowly, Kise raise his another hand and grab her chin with his index finger and tilting her head so he can see her clearly. "You're not okay ssu" Kise said. Still didn't move.

"Shut up" Kasamatsu still didin't move too. They stay at their place. Frozen there. Kasamatsu ignoring eye contanc with Kise. And Kise can see clearly that Kasamatsu still in hurts. Yes, he know that. Quickly, Kise release his hands from her and hug her. Kasamatsu's eyes widen because of the sudden movements, but she just stay silent. Kise put his chin on top of her head. Kasamatsu rests her head on Kise's chest. And the two of them keep like that until they realise what are they doing.

xxx

The next day around 2pm, they practicing in the sport hall near the place where they stay. Kise runs as he catch the ball that passed by one of his teammates. He dribbles the ball and past Kobori who was stood in front of him. He jumps as he do a one handed dunk an makes Hayakawa fell. Kise stand up and wipe his sweat using his shirt. And before he runs back for defense, he heard something like… hands clapping…. Yes, hands clapping.

He turns his head towards the source of the sound and there he found the guy from before. "Wow, nice dunk" He said then walks in.

"Rin-san!" Everybody except the first years and Kasamatsu shouts. Surprised. Even Kise surprised even though he didn't shouting. _Who is he?_ Kise asks himself over and over again with the same question. _Who is he?_

"Hi guys! It's nice to meet you again!" He walks towards the team and greets them one by one. Kobori just smiled and shaking hand with him. Hayakawa make a… weird face when the both of them greets. Moriyama gave him his gentle smile and gave him some comments and asks about if he had meet some pretty girls out there. Nakamura… like always, he bowing. And when he standing in front of Kise, he looks at Kise from the bottom the top. "Hi there newbie"

"My name Kise Ryouta.. not newbie" He said then gave him his cold expression

"sorry Kise. My name is Rin Mizuto. Nice to meet you" He said then smiled, while Kise just gavehim a simple nod and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you an idiot!?" Somehow, Kasamatsu came out of nowhere and puched Kise at his head.

"What was that for ssu yo, senpai!?"

"It's your punishment because you didin't show your respect to your senpai"

"Wha—what!? Senpai!?" Kise looked at the guy named Rin Mizuto and looked again at Kasamatsu. And Rin again.

"It's okay Kasamatsu… beside, it's not his fault that he doesn't know me" he said then turns his gaze towards Kise. "let me introduce myself again, Kise. My name is Rin Mizuto. I'm the ex-capt of Kaijou's basketball team. And that means I was the captain of Kaijou's basketball team before Kasamatsu"

Kise frozen. Speechless. Embrassed. He don't know how to react. "aaah—I see ssu ne… nice to meet you senpai" He said then gave him the awkward smile.

"Oh Rin!" Their coach shouts as soon as he arrived. Of course he surprised.

"Coach!"

"Why are you here?"Their coach said as he walks toward Rin.

"Oh! I was here to visit my grandma and yesterday, accidentally I saw Kasamatsu and Kise near the street basketball court" He said as he turns his gaze at Kasamatsu,while Kasamatsu avoids eye contact with Rin. "And I think that you guys are here too. So I drop by" He said then look ack again at their coach then smile.

"Then why don't you stay here a little bit and watch the practicing?"

"Woah! Okay!" With that, their coach instruct the entireteam to resume their little match as usual. Kise practicing awesome like always, but he can't practice like he always do. He glanced Kasamatsu and found her that she doesn't like what she looks like when she practicing.

xxx

As usual, Kasamatsu will stayed much longer than anyone her time, or extra practice, waiting for the boys one showering. But for this time, Kasmatsu stayed because her private reason. Their coach told Kasamatsu that she can't do extra practice on the trainingcamp. Besides, this training camp is already an activity where they do the extra practice, so the coach will not allow that. But when Kasamatsu said that it will not be long, he gave her permission.

Kasamatsu stand from the three pointers line while holding the orange ball and stare at it while thinking about something. Kasamatsu throw her 9th ball and hold her injured finger 'ugh..this finger' she thought as the ball bouncing from the ring. It missed. She clicked her tongue with disappointment.

"Are you not going back?" A sound from her back makes Kasamatsu turns her head and found Rin standing there with his hands on his hips. "It's rare to see yo missed" He said then walking towards Kasamatsu.

"I'm not one of the generation of miracles. I can miss a ball too" She said then was about to take the 10th ball. But before that happen, Rin grab Kasamatsu's hand and found her injured finger

"Now go back before your finger worsen. It's bad if one part of your body injured" He said then release her hand. "I'll go back now. See you soon….Yuki" He said as he walks away.

_It's bad if one of my body injured huh?_ Kasamatsu said as she take the 10th ball. _It's you who make me like this._ She take her position, ready to shoot. _And why you called me with my first name? I hate this_… She shoot it, and again… she felt the pain from the past. Teardrops start to falling as she squat and hid her face with her palm. The ball bounced for the second time. It missed again…_ 'I can't do this alone. I need someone to help me to let him go'_ Kasamatsu thought and trying to calm herself. But she can't. It's worsen. She can't stop crying.

"Senpai?" Kasamatsu heard someone called her. And she know that the one who called her is Kise. She want to vanished. She don't want Kise see her with that condition. "Senpai!" Kise ran towards his senpai and squats in front of looked at his senpai and pats her on her head. "Are you hurt?", He asked. "You missed the ball again ssu yo… are your hands hurt ssuka?"

Kasamatsu just keep silent. She don't know what to do. "Let me see" Kise hold her hand and pull them slowly. But her heads didn't want to move. "Senpai…" He said softly and Kasamatsu let Kise take a look at her hands. When he saw her injured finger, he surprised and look at the finger with 'what the hell' expression. "It's your hand to shoot ssu!" He said then look at Kasamatsu's teary eyes. "Don't worry ssu…. It's just a little injury" He said then rub his senpai's hand.

"You're the one who worry about my finger" She said as a little chuckle escaped from her lips. Quickly Kise kiss the back of her hand and said

"It will heal in no time senpai! You'll be alright" Kasamatsu frozen and blush a little while Kise smiled while looking at the back of her hand d turns his gaze toward Kasamatsu.

"Now senpai! Let's go" Kise said as he pick up the ball on the floor. But Kasamatsu took he last ball in the basket. The 11st ball.

"wait Kise. Let me finish this" she said and take her position.

"Wait senpaaaiii!" Kise put the balls in the basket and quickly block her.

"What?"

"The ball is the last one. What if it miss? That's not cool" He said. Kasamatsu stare at him with her annoyed face. "Let's do it together ssu" He said with a smile. Before Kasamatsu reply it, Kise change his position behind Kasamatsu. He placed his hads on top of Kasamatsu's.

"One…" they take their position

"Two…" Kasamatsu said as a smile plastered on her face

"Three!" with that, they shoot the ball and the ball get in. The two of them smiled dan started to celan the sport hall.

When they done cleaning and was about to lock the door. Kise smile and opens hs mounth to say something. "Senpai, that's the 11st isn't?"

"Yeah" She said and start walking. Kise started to walk too and catch her up.

"And senpai"

"what?" she ask and look up at Kise

"it's 11st ssu!"

"so?"

"4 plus 7 is 11, you know"

"yeah. I know about that. You think I'm an idiot?"

"that's not what I mean ssu"

"then what?"

"4 is senpai's number and 7 is mine" He said then turns his head to facing Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu blushing and turns her gaze away.

"senpai… you had been blushing so much today"

"Shut up"

"You looks cute when blushing ssu"

"Shut up" Kasamatsu blushing more, she can't help it. And Kise chuckled with her expression

"You look more beautiful when you tie your hair into ponytail ssu" Quickly Kasamatu smack Kise's head "Li-like I sa-i-d Kise! Shu-shut up!"

"Now you're shuttering ssu yo…. Yukicchi"

"Ho-how dare you ca-called me with my first name!"

"Is that a problem ssu ka Yukicchi?"

"I have no choice but I guess this is the only way to make you stop teasing me" She said then closed her eyes. Her face now turning like a tomato.

"What is that ssu ka? Yu~ki~cchi~?"

"Ca-can you stop t..teasing me…. Ryouta?" Kise shocked when Kasamatsu called him with his first name too. He blushing a bit… and quickly he turns his head. Hid his face._ So cute ssu…._ He thought as he smiled and some flowers popped from his back. He's totally happy.

_a-ah, that's crazy _Kasamatsu thought and she turns her head. Hid her 100% blushing face away from Kise

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hae my dearest readers. I'm so sorry for the late update. Lol. I decided to post this chapter this day because I think 'faster is better'. Oh yeah, my national exams are already started. Today is the first day. Luckily tomorrow is Math... that's not lucky at all *cry***

**Wish me luck guys.**

**Oh and for the next chapter, I'll update it ASAP. Because after my exams done, I'm free and my long holidays will start after that! yessh**

**AND BTW, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPT? MIND TO REVIEW?**

**stay awesome - xoxo**


	6. The Last Day Of Training Camp

**HELLO GUYS! I'M BACK! Sorry for the late update TvT okay it's all my fault. I promised to write more and update for about 1 chapter for a week but.. but... I don't have any inspiration okay... gomenasai desuuuu. So this is the chapter 6. It's kinda short... and weird... and short... :" uwaaa.**

**But after I post this, I will make the CHAPTER 7 yeeeeeeyyyy! But... today *crying* I will have ****_pra student orientation time_**** \- (Translated. I don't know what is ****_PRA MASA ORIENTASI SISWA _****in english...so let it be) and next week, I have ****_student orientation time_****. So... back to the busy days. So sad. Btw, this is the chapter 6! ENJOY!**

**Xxo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good afternoon everybody!" Someone shouting and make them looking at that person and stop their eating activity. And that person has a really tired face and messy hair that makes Kise quickly acknowledge her. That is his manager. Yurika Mizuhara.

"what are you doing here ssuka? You're not busy?" Kise asked her.

"of course I'm busy, Kise-kun" She said then put her bag on the sofa. "And I came here because I forgot something important" she said then quickly runs upstairs and back with some papers at her hand. "I must go now..." she said then grab her bag.

"Before you go, would you mind to have a dinner with us?" Our eyes turns and staring at Kasamatsu who invite her. Kise turns his gaze towards his manager, waiting for her answer. She looks at her watch and then put her bag and the documents on the sofa. "of course, Kasamatsu-chan"

"You don't mind Yulika-san?" Asked Hayakawa, continue his eating.

"Of course I don't mind" She said then walks towards the dining table.

"But you said you busy ssu.." Kise said.

"It's okay right, we're lucky that we can eat with a pretty girl Kise" Moriyama said, whispering on Kise's ear.

"I have some time, so why not?" She said then sat beside Kasamatsu. "So where's Takeuchi-san?" She said then eat the food.

"He's done with eating so he's already go to sleep" Said one of them (LOL. Let his name be 'friend A' XD)

Yurika chuckled then said 'so that's why he's fat huh?' and makes all of us inside the room chuckling too. "By the way Kasamatsu-chan.." she calling Kasamatsu closer then whispering at her ear and makes Kise looks at them with a curious.. super curious expression on his face, and a few moments later Kasamatsu pull her head back with a super red face and the back of her hand close her mounth and Yurika chuckled seeing Kasamatsu's reaction, which makes Kise even more curious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kise woke up after hearing Moriyama told him to wake up. He rub the back of his hair while telling Moriyama to go first.

It is the third and the last day of their trainning camp, and they will back to school and back to their school life again. Studing, and at the end of school, they will practicing in the sport hall.

Kise lying down and slowly close his eyes while thinking about his captain at the basketball club... about his lovely senpaicchi... Kasamatsu.

"Oi Kise, hurry up" Slowly he opens his eyes and turns his gaze towards the door. It's Kasamatsu standing there with her black shirt and blue short pants. And also her bed hair. Oh yeah, it is the first time Kise saw Kasamatsu with that kind of apperance, because yesterday, Kasamatsu got out of her room with her tidy apperance. Well, she already took a shower at that time. But this time is the first time for Kise. Kise looking at Kasamatsu and lock his eyes on her. Yup, he can't stop staring at Kasamatsu. Maybe it's because on Kise's eyes, Kasamatsu looks so... beautiful..? yes beautiful.

"oi, hurry up, baka" She said then slip her untie hair at the back of her ear with her index finger.

"...ah, yes ssu" Kise said then quickly got up. Kasamatsu walks to the kitchen with Kise follows her from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, today is the third and the last day of the trainning camp and that makes Kasamatsu kinda... sad. Maybe it's because she can't see Kise's tired face again for her entire life... maybe she can't. She can't see Kise with his bed hair, she can't see all about him for 24 hours after this day end.

Now, all of them ready to go home. They already outside the building. Kasamatsu stood up after finish tying her shoelaces. She ties her hair and at the same time, Kise running towards Kasamatsu with his super duper sad-sparkling face.

"Sen~~~~~~~~n~~~~~pai!" He said then hugs Kasamatsu.

"The heck! Get away from me Kise!" She said with an annoyed-embrassed face.

"Let's go everybody!" Said the coach while everybody going into the bus, except Kasamatsu and Kise that looks so lovely-dovey there.

"Stop that and let's go" She said then smack Kise's head which makes Kise forced to release her. Kasamatsu walks away then suddenly, Kise fell forward, makes Kasamatsu turns her head and saw Kise there, lying down. "oi"

"aa... it hurts ssu.." He said then get up, change his position from lying down to sitting, then rub his nose.

"oi, are you okay?" She said then walk towards him.

"Yes ssu..." He move his hand from his nose to his cheek. He winced in pain then quickly release his hand from his cheek. "My shoelace" He said while looking at his shoe.

"That's why you must tie your shoelace properly" She said then put her hands on her hips. Kise grins when he heard Kasamatsu said that, then he change his position to tie his shoelace.

"Wooo! Say yes Kasamatsu!" Said someone from the bus. "Woo! Say yes say yes!" "you're the best Kiseee!"

Kasamatsu and Kise turns their head towards the bus, where they can find all of their teammates going crazy.

"What are they saying ssu yo.." Kise said still tying his shoelace.

"Something like...'say yes' maybe?" Kasamatsu said still confused.

"Hah? What was that for.." He said. Kasamatsu turns her head towards Kise.

"Who know-s.." _the hell_ "I'm going first" She said then smack Kise's head then quickly leave him alone then go in the bus. _Geez, it's not like Kise asking me to go out... he just tying his shoelace, that's all. _Kasamatsu thought and sat on the seat near the window, and looking outside, didn't want her teammates saw her with her super red face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going first" Kasamatsu said then smack Kise's head then quickly leave him alone then go in the bus. Kise just rubs his head in confused, then quickly he jump and runs after hearing the coach shouting his name.

Kise sat on the seat beside Kasamatsu. Well, that's the only empty chair. Kise turns his gaze towards Kasamatsu who still looking outside, and then with no time, quickly Kise take a look at Kasamatsu in front of her. Kasamatsu turn her head and the two of them make an eye contact for about 8 seconds.

_Tukk_, the first second... Kasamatsu blank, she don't know what happen and her brain still processing. And for Kise, he just like a dumb person, staring at Kasamatsu with a really excited face.

_Tukk, _the second second... Kasamatsu don't know what to do. And for Kise, still the same. A dumb person with a really excited face.

_Tukk, _the third second ... Kasamatsu still don't know what to do. And for Kise, still the same...

_Tukk,_ the fourth second... Kasamatsu found that Kise's face skin looks really soft and she wants to touch them. And same for Kise too.

_Tukk_, the fifth second... Kasamatsu found Kise's eyes are beautiful. His gold eyes shining, and makes Kise more sparkling. And for Kise, he found Kasamatsu's eyes are pretty. Dark blue eyes that fit perfecly for her.

_Tukk,_ the sixth second... Kasamatsu found Kise is really handsome and good looking for the first time. And for Kise, he found Kasamatsu is really really beautiful. Even he sees her everyday and thinks that she's pretty, but to look Kasamatsu like this, makes her prettier.

_Tukk,_ the seventh second... Kasamatsu and Kise can't take their eyes each other... they can't turns their gaze.

_Tukk, _the eighth second... Kasamatsu and Kise realize that they're doing it too long and got embrassed, and quickly Kasamatsu turns her gaze towards the window and Kise back to his normal position.

"Wha-what the heck are you doing?" Kasamatsu said still looking outside the window. Didn't want to look Kise.

"I just want to see what are you doing s-ssu..." Kise said then put his face on his palm. Hides his face from others so they can't see it.

"A-are you an idiot?"

_ Senpai's face is really really reaaaaally pretty ssu! I can't stop thinking about it and it makes my heart skip a beat again. Aaaa... _Kise thought as he keep silent while his face keeps redden.


	7. We're reckless (part 1)

**sooooooo, hi minnacchiiiii! Sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyy lateeeeeee uupppdaaatteeeeee. /crying/ this chapter 7 kinda short. But, don't worry, I promise the next chapter which is the part 2 will be post ASAP! (This one I'll not broke the promise) The part 2 is going to finish and I really happy because I can write more. I've been busy with choir practice and homeworks! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. okay! back to the topic, please forgive me and please enjoy this chapter :" I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! **

**Stay Awesome - Xxo**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All of them were tired because of the training camp and makes all of them, except Kise and their coach sleeps on their way home. Unlike others, Kise can't sleep even when e listening to the music, he can't sleep even when he tried to imagine some great things even though he was so tired….. he just can't.

Kise puts his chin on his hand and slowly, he closes his eyes, then he remembers something. It's about his dream before they go to the training camp. About 'he is under the sakura tree, crying there' and he didin't know what is he doing there and what is he crying about. Of course, he's not crying like a baby, so.. yeah. It's not an ordinary dream…. It's the first time Kise got a dream like that. In every dreams, there's no meaningless dreams. Our dream sometimes is one of many scenes that will happens in our future life. Sometimes it has deep means. And sometime it's a sign for us. Sometimes our dreams are our past life, and sometimes, our dreams will be the future one. That what Kise's mom said to him when he was a child. And for his dream this time, Kise has no idea what was his dream for.

Kise opens his eyes then turns hi gaze all over his teammates that already fell asleep one by one. They all looks so tired. As the same as Kasamatsu. Kise looks at her, long. For about 5 minutes. Somehow, Kise felt so calm when he looks at Kasamatsu. He can feel his heart beating fast. He can feel it. He felt nothing but peace.

Kasamatsu looks so tired with her innocent face. And Kise can saw it. Her face looks really pretty. And somehow, Kise felt the world rotates so fast, the time pass so fast. Kasamatsu kept put her head on her palm when her head fell from her palm, and in Kise's eyes, it looks so uncomfortable to sleep with that position, and an idea p up in Kise's brain. Slowly, Kise put his hands on Kasamatsu's head and put it on his shoulder as he release it. Kise smiled at it and slowly Kise hid his face with his palm. He can't help it. His face now red up to his ears as a smile plastered on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

POV. Kise

_If I saw another person with her and talking about something that can makes she smiles, is a problem. And for me, a problem about her is a really big problem. Even if it's Moriyama-senpai or someone I know very well and talking with her and makes she smiles, I think it's a really big problem. A reaaaaalllllyyyy big problem. Why? Because I feel that I was useless that I can't make her smile even once. All I do is make her in trouble and make her kicks my waist. As an under-classman, I'm really an idiot. I respect her, but I can't do anything for her to show my respect._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

15 minutes later, Kasamatsu woke up and felt her head heavier. Then, she put her hand on top of her head and she can feel something soft. And then something caught her eyes, it's blonde. Quickly, Kasamatsu woke up, and saw Kise's head. _Omg_. Only that word that she can say. She pushed Kise's head. has nothing to say. She was embrassed. And her face flushed. She don't know what to do. Her heart beating so fast. _Calm down Yuki. _She thought and said it over and over again to calm herself. Like the 'calm down' is a spell to calm herself down. Kise asleep there, with his closed eyes and peacefull face. And Kasamatsu saw him and found him that he is…. Well…. Handsome. Kasamatsu admit it, but she can't believe that she admit it. She turns her gaze outside the window while listening to Kise's snores. Slowly, Kasamatsu take a look at Kise from the corner of her eye. And again, with a flushed face, she puts Kise's head on her shoulder, so Kise can sleep comfortably.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I hate to say this… but I really hate them when we were practicing and they will disturb us. I hate it when they shouting his name. Really? Why don't they do it when lunch. Everyday they must bother us. Can't they just leave hi-….. us just for a day? _

_I really want to say 'good job' to him after practice. I can say that sentence to the team one by one, but to Kise? The 'good job' words only reached my tongue and I can't say those words. Everytime I saw him and opens my mouth slowly, was about to reply his 'good job', but then I feel not confident and close my mouth again. It always happens everyday, over and over again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Going home with her teammates? She already used to it. But if all of her teammates had something to do except Kise and that means she will going home with Kise? No, she never get used to it. No matter how she tried to get used to it, well, she can't. And now, it happens. When all of her teammates except Kise had something to do or rather, they purposely did not go home with them because they let the two of them going home together.

After 5 minutes walking in silence, they stop walking because of the red light that means 'not allowed to cross the road'. Such an awkward situation. They can't say anything. Only 5 seconds left to be able to cross the road.

5…..

4…. A truck can be seen with high speed, it coming so fast so the driver does not miss the green light.

3…. And suddenly, a child running, crossing the road with a smile on his face, and he didn't realize, a truck coming with such a high speed. And even his mother didn't realize, that her child is in danger.

2…. As fast as she can, Kasamatsu running towards the child with the screams of Kise and the parent of the child and also the sound of the klaxon of the truck. And then, the truck pass Kise. His eyes widened. He can't believe it…..

1….

.

.

.

**to be continue **


	8. Note from Shira

I had a bad news : the next chapter that I already wrote deleted and I don't know who delete that precious document. I want to say sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for all of my reader because I'm not keep my promise. I'm really busy with school and everything.

I'm promise I'll update the next chapter, but sorry if I can't post it immediately.

stay awesome - xoxo


	9. We're Reckless (part 2)

YESSSSS! FINALLY! Sorry for the really long hiatus. I don't have any internet connections. Yeah, my mom dun wanna pay the wi-fi! And yeah, I can post this with the help of my mom's hotspot :v lol. 2 chapters upload in one day. Yeyyyy. *asdfghjkl*

Please enjoy, my dearest readers:3 I lav ya to the moon and back.

Stay awesome - xoxo

Kise didn't know what should he say. It's the first time Kise got awkward with Kasamatsu, so when it happen, Kise didn't know how to fix that situation. While thinking what topic he should said, they walking in silence.

After walking for about 5 minutes, they reached the red light. Kise still thinking about it. He can't find a topic. 5 seconds left…

5…

4… A truck can be seen with a high speed, it coming so fast so the driver does not miss the green light

3… Suddenly, a child running, crossing the road with a smile on his face, he didn't realize, a truck coming with such a high speed. And even his mother didn't realize, that her child is in danger.

2….. As fast as she can, Kasamatsu running towards the child with the screams of Kise, calling her name, and the parent of the child when she realize that her child is in danger, and also the sound of the truck's klaxon. And then, the truck pass Kise. His eyes widened. He can't believe it…

1… Kasamatsu still there, with a smile face, feels win. She patting the child on his head, trying to calm him down Kise can't say anything. His heart aching when he thinks that Kasamatsu will leave him. Kise still standing there, looking at Kasamatsu that now talking with the child's mother. He can saw them, the parent keep bowing while saying thank you and leave her there. Quickly, Kise running towards her. He puts their bags on his shoulder and lift Kasamatsu with bridal style.

"Oi Kise, put me down" She said, shock with Kise's behavior. Kasamatsu can tell Kise's feeling just looking at his face. He's sad. "Hey, your fans looking at us and I don't want my face will appeared in the magazine."

"No, I don't want to put you down ssu yo" Kise said and speed up his footsteps. Everybody that was at the same place with them are staring at them. The girls that Kasamatsu can say that they are Kise's fangirl look at Kasamatsu while mutters something about how lucky Kasamatsu is and they want to be Kasamatsu. The boys just stare at Kise with a jealousy face because of Kise took all of the girls' attention. Even little girls looking at the two of them with a flattered face. "Momma look, there's a prince and a princess" Said a little girl, shouting at her mom while pointing at Kise and Kasamatsu.

"Ki-Kise…" Kasamatsu said while burying her face on Kise's chest, trying to hide her red face. Kise just keep quiet, waiting for Kasamatsu to continue her sentence.

"Wha- what will you do... if that time I was crashed by the truck?" Kise stopped walking. Silence came between them. No one was there. No one. They already on a really quiet place. There's only a cat, and a street light. A really quiet residential. Kise looked at his senpai. He looks at her foot. It looks really painful. Kise can't help it, he squats and then hugs Kasamatsu tight.

"I don't know…" He said, burying his face on Kasamatsu's shoulder. "Don't do something reckless like that ever again senpai…" He said then hugs her more tightly.

"O-oi…." Kasamatsu can feel Kise's body shaking. Again, her heart beating so fast, and she wish that Kise can't feel her heart beat. She can feel her face burn. Slowly, she nods.

"I don't want you to leave me ssu yo" He said in a small voice.

"Don't worry Kise… I'll not leave you" She said and slowly patting his head. She could feel the softness of Kise's hair when she touch it. Slowly Kasamatsu puts her hand on Kise's chest and push him so she can see Kise's face. "Let's go home" She said with a smile.

"Se-senpai!" Kise cried and hug her again. Kasamatsu pats his back. Again, Kasamatsu push him. She puts her right palm on Kise's left cheek, and slowly, she wipe away his tears (do you think I'll make them kiss? XD pft).

"Don't cry idiot. I'm still here" she said and smiled.

"You know senpai.." Kise said while trying to stop his crying. Kasamatsu just keep silent, waiting for Kise to continue his sentence. "i've been waiting for a long time and I want to do it..."

"Do what?" Kasamatsu said with a curious tone

"You know...ki-"

"Ki?"

"Ss"

"Ss?"

"Try to combine it"

"Ki...ss?" she said slowly. "wait! Are you an idiot!?" Kasamatsu said and her face heating up.

"I just want to ssu yoooo~ what's the matter with it?" he said with a face that Kasamatsu can't read. Kasamatsu can't guess what he want to do.

"Of course it's matter idiot!" she said then smack Kise's head and quickly stand up. There's nothing wrong. She can walk like normal now.

"Owww" Kise said while rubs his head, and then lift his head so he can face her. "But I rea-" then suddenly, Kasamatsu puts her index finger and middle finger on Kise's lips and he stop talking.

"Bu-but you can ha-have an indirect..." Kasamatsu stopped, taking a long breath. "Ki-kiss from me" she said then turns her face away.

"SENPAI! YOU'RE RECKLESS!" Kise shouts then stands up facing his senpai.

"NO I'M NOT AND SHUT UP!" She said then walks away. Embrassed. Of course she embrassed. What the hell! Yuki, you're completly an idiot! She thoughts, never stop walking even when Kise said her to stop.


	10. Inter High

Heyaaaaa guysssss! Lolzzzz. Please enjoy this short chapter :( I don't have any inspirations. So yeah, this chapter is reallyyy bad. Ue. But yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah. In this chapter Kasamatsu is really OOC (out of character), sorry:(. Btw, This Friday I have tests, so chapt 10 will be late (like always) meh. Okay then,

HAPPY READING -xoxo

Today is the day. The day that they waits. When, Kise will face Aomine, and when he want to beat Aomine. Aomine is his ex-teammates from Teiko. And yeah, we can say that Kise admired Aomine. His skills and how he love basketball. And also, Kise want to be just like Aomine. Or maybe, he want to be more than just like Aomine. He want to beat him, and he don't want to do it by himself, now he has his friends. Teams. Kaijou basketball. And they want to beat Touou.

But the fact didn't like their wish. The 'biib' sound can be heard anywhere in the sport hall. The sound that means the game has ended. Yes. Kaijou vs Touou on inter high ends. 98 - 110, Touou wins and that means... Kaijou lose. They cannot change the fact that they lose. Anger, Dissapointment, Sadness. Thoseu are their feelings right now. And for Touou, happiness, glad. Yes, their feelings with Touou are different one hundered percent.

Kise just sat there. Frustrated, yes he is. Once again, he can't beat him. He can't take his teams to victory. He felt so useless as an ace. He hate himself that too weak. He want to be stronger. He want to beat him. He want to take them to victory. He want to make her smile.

While looking at the floor, Kise tried to hold his tears. When it's time to lined up, Kise stands up... it's useless. His legs didn't support him. Again, he tried to stands up, and again, his legs didn't support him. Over and over again he tried to stand, but over and over again he failed. Feeling frustrated, he punch the floor.

"Can you stand? Hang in there a little longer" someone said then extend his arm. Slowly, Kise lift his head to search the source of the voice. And there, he found Kasamatsu.

"Senpai... I..." again, he felt guilty. Guilty because he can't take them to victory. Kasamatsu squat in front of him and then smile.

"See? You makes me worry again. Idiot" She then help him stand and put Kise's arm over her neck then walks to lined. "You did well. Besides, it's not all over yet. You can pay him back this winter." Kasamatsu said then pats his head. Kise can't hold it anymore, then he can feel his cheeks wet. Yes, he crying.

"98 to 110, Touou Academy wins. Bow!"

"Kasamatsu. Let's go" someone called her. Kasamatsu kept looking at the floor. Didn't want to face Moriyama.

"Go on ahead" she said with a small volume. Moriyama who want to protest, keep his mounth shut, realizing Kasamatsu's condition. Without saying anyting, Moriyama shut the door close and leave Kasamatsu alone there.

After Moriyama leave her, Kasamatsu punch the locker in front of her and starts to cry. She felt so useless. She can't keep his promise to her senpais. She keep punching the locker and then she sat on the ground.

"I hate myself" she said then punch the locker once again.

"SENPAI!" quickly Kasamatsu lift her head when she heard the sound of the open door and someone voice. Kise Ryouta's voice.

"Huh? Where's Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise said then turns his head around, searching for Kasamatsu. But Kasamatsu can't be found nowhere.

"Oh, she told us to go on ahead" he said then keep walking.

"I'll go check on her" He said then turn around and runs to the locker room.

"Don't bother!" Kise stopped running then turn his head to face Moriyama. "Don't bother her, Kise"

"Why?" Kise with a curious face stare at Moriyama.

"Because, yeah... you know why"

"Crying?"

"Ah, maybe..."

"Senpai is a girl, Moriyama-senpai"

"I know.."

"That's why I don't want to leave her alone" Kise said then start to run again. Running to the locker room. Running because he worried her.

"SENPAI!" He shouts while push the door open. And there, he found his dearest senpai with a red eyes and tired face. Kasamatsu Yuki.

Oh no, Kasamatsu didn't know what to do. Embrassed? YESS! She embrassed like hell! Kasamatsu stood up then pick her bag.

"What are you doing here?" She said then wip her wet cheeks.

"Of course looking for you" He walks in then shut the door close.

"Ah, this is the worst" she said then sat on the bench again. She pull her hairtie so Kise can't see her face.

"Are you okay?" Kise said, still on his place.

"What a ridiculous question. Of course I am" she said. "That was a great game isn't?" she asked still with a head looking down. Kise walks and squat in front of her. "Good job Kise".

"Senpai..." Kise called her, but Kasamatsu didn't want he to see her face. She scared that Kise will know about what are her feelings right now. "Why you don't want to look at me in the eyes?" He asked. Kasamatsu kept silent. Kise grab her chin then lift her head so he can saw her. Slowly, a teardrop escaped from her eyes. "I just want to win the inter high with everyone. Is that wrong?"

Kise wipe her tear then look right in her eyes. "No. It's not". Kasamatsu cannot hold it anymore, she cries in front of him. Kise pulls Kasamatsu into a hug, and let her crying on his chest. "At least we gave all we had"


	11. It's Summer

POV. Kise Ryouta

Holiday came and with that, the inter high officially finished and as expected, Rakuzan got the first place.

The heat, watermelon, beach, somen, matsuri, and many more... finally I can enjoy it calmly. But it's boring.

_I want to see senpai_._ I miss her_, I thought while rolling on the floor. While rolling on the floor, something pop up in my minds. Quickly, I stands up, grab my things and rushed to somewhere after telling my sister that I'll go out for a moment.

POV. Kasamatsu Yuki

Boring. It's too hot to do something, and I just want to lying down and relaxing while waiting for a-not-boring-thing come. I don't care what it is but I want something that will throw this boring away. Something...

While I thinking about what should I do, the bell ringing, but I don't really care about it.

"Who is it?" My little brother, Kasamatsu Yuuichi, shouting while running to open the door. "Yuki-nee" for about some minutes, Yuuichi shouting, calling me.

"Yes?" I said then stood up, walking towards him. Maybe the person who ringing the bell searching for me.

"Your boyfriend searching for you.." He said. _Boyfriend? _I runs to the door, looking for the person who called himself my boyfriend.

"you..."

"Konnichiwa senpai!" He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"oh, it's Kise-kun. Please come in" Mom suddenly appear behind me and welcomed him.

"Ojamashimasu.." He said then walks inside.

"wait.." I said then quickly push him to the second floor so mom can't see us. "why you.." before I can finish my sentence, Kise go inside my bedroom without my permission. "OI, WHO GIVES SO PERMISSION TO ENTER MY BEDROOM, YOU BRAT" I said then kicks his waist.

"Aaa, gomen gomeennnnnn" He whines.

"So... what are you doing here?" I asked him then sit on my bed.

"Nothing.." He said then looks away.

"Really? Then go home now" I said.

"Nooooooo... I came here because I got bored and.." He paused.

"And?" I said, wanting him to say more.

"I miss.. you" he said slowly.

"wha—what?"

"I miss you, I miss you, I miss you" as he said that over and over again while rolling on the floor. Just like a child. And slowly, I can feelthe heat of my face.

"Shu—shut up" I said and quickly put my palms on Kise's mouth. "Alright. Lets go back" I said then walks away.

POV. 3rd person

Kasamatsu and Kise now are relaxing outside while eating some watermelon. The summer heat felt like nothing for them right now. And the two of them enjoying their time with no chatting.

"Yuki-nee" the little brother of Kasamatsu running and hug her from behind. Before he can speak, Kasamatsu know what he wants from her.

"He looks like you senpai" he said then put down his watermelon.

"of course. He's my brothers. Oh, let me introduce him" She said then brought him closer to Kise. "His name is Yuuichi" She said.

"Doumo Yuuichi. I'm Kise Ryouta. Call me whatever you what" He said then pats Yuuichi head.

"Ryo-nii, do you play basketball just like Yuki-nee?" Yuuichi asked then grab Kise's sleeve.

"Of course! I can dunk too" He said.

"What is dunk?" Yuuichi asked him then sit beside him with a confused face.

"Dunk?.." Kise paused then continue speaking "it's when you make the ball go in the ring like... Duss, and bussshhhhh, and bedummmmmm" He said with some actions, which makes Yuuichi look at him with amazed face and also makes Kasamatsu smile. She looks at him deeply, and fell to her own world. A world that she can enjoy it all herself. A really great world when she look at him.

"I want to do a dunk too!" Yuuichi looks so happy

"Tell me more Ryo-nii" They said it together.

"Yuuichi, don't bother them" Kasamatsu's mom said from the kitchen.

"Awww" He whined in disappointment.

"Ma.. ma... we can talk again sometime" he said then pats Yuuichi's head.

"Promise?"

"Yes. It's promise"

"Can Yuu join too?"

"Yes"

"Ok then Ryo-nii! It's a promise. Don't forget it okay?" Yuuichi said then go inside.

"Senpai senpai, who's Yuu?" He said then looks at Kasamatsu. Slowly his eyes widened, and a slight blush came across his cheeks. Kasamatsu smiling at him. She's smiling. Kise turns his head, didn't want Kasamatsu see his red face.

"Oh Yuu. He's my another little brother"

"Sou..." Kise lie down and looks at the clear blue sky. "Senpai.." He called her slowly.

"What?" She asked.

"Senpai" He called again.

"What?" She asked again.

"Senpai" He called again then closes his eyes.

"What?" She asked again.

"Kasamatsu-senpai" He called again, then a smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Kasamatsu asked, a little irritated.

"Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise called her again.

"What? Just make it clear" She can't take it anymore and punch his head.

"Yuki-senpai" He called her then a grin appeared on his face.

"Wha-what?" She asked again then turns her head. Yes, her face now red.

"Nothing~ I just want to call your name" He said.

"Then stop that" She said, while trying to calm herself.

"Senpai..." He called her again. But there's no respons. Kise opens his eyes then slowly, he opens his mouth too "Why you hate me?" Kasamatsu who heard Kise asked that turns her head then stare at Kise.

"Of course because I hate you. The answer is that simple Kise" She said. Kise whined as the respon. "But.." Kasamatsu said as she turns her gaze to the sky, "At least I didn't avoid you" She said. "And don't worry you're still my lovely kouhai" She said then smiles and successed makes Kise blushed.

"Senpai" Kise called her then pats the floor beside him, wanting her to lie down beside him. Kasamatsu then fulfill it and lie down beside him. Then suddenly Kise pull her and bring her to his embrace. "And senpai is my lovely senpai" He said then smiles.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" She said while trying to control so her face will not red and trying to release her from Kise's embrace.

"of course, I'm hugging you!" He said then tightened his hug. Kasamatsu stop after she realized that she can't win by stregth if it's Kise. The two of them fell silent.

The sun sinking as the sky changing it's colour from blue to orange. They keep silent, no one was able to say something as they enjoying their time. Then slowly, Kise opened up his mouth and spoke something.

"Senpai.. why you hate males?" He asked.

"Why... I don't really hate them. Maybe you can say it I'm the type who-easily-got-embrassed-near-them and also I don't really trust them" She said.

"Then what about in the basketball team, Yuu and Yuuichi?"

"Why you asked such a question that you already know the answer?"

"Ugh... what about Rin Mizuto?"

"Why you bring him?"

"It's because when I saw you with him, it's like you're hurting and I don't want you hurt"

Kasamatsu sighed. "So you realize it.."

"Yes"

"Then, I should tell you huh.." She said the sighed again.

"The truth is, I fell in love with this man. He's always with me when I feel sad or happy. He's attitude... you can call it... over-friendly to me and that's why I was thinking that he loves me too. He cares about me, and his smile, it's... it's cute" She said and exhale her breath. While Kise he listens what she said, every her words, sentence, he listens it with a weird feeling in him.

"someday, this man told me that he likes me too..."

"isn't that good?" Kise said intterupt her.

"but... it's because he plays truth or dare with his friends. How can he play that game and hurt me" She said in a low volume.

"That man... is Rin-senpai right?" Kise asked and Kasamatsu nods. "Now forget him senpai. It's just a past, you don't have to be sad because of him" Kise said and hug her even more.

"It's not that easy Kise" she said.

"But you have to try it, or you will trapped in the past forever" Kise said.

"Where you got that from?" Kasamatsu said as she chuckled.

"It just pop up in my mind. But senpai..." Kise release the hug and grab Kasamatsu's chin and lift her head up. Kise look into her eyes and slowly he opens his mouth "You can get someone that better than him" he said.

"Ah.. it's so uncool of me" she said then giggles.

"That's not right senpai, you're cool" Kise said then smiles.

"Why can?" Kasamatsu said.

"It's because you already can be honest to me. It's really cool.." He said "And I love that" He said then smiles and pull Kasamatsu to his embrace once again.

"How can you said that freely" Kasamatsu said as she pulled by Kise. Slowly, she can felt her face burning.

"It's because I love it" Kise said.

"Stop that" She said. And suddenly someone screaming and makes Kise release Kasamatsu and the both of them searching for the source of the screams, and there they found Yuuichi stood there.

"Yuki-nee and Ryo-nii hugging! Okaa-san!" Yuuichi screams and quickly runs to Kasamatsu's mom.

"Wait... argh!" Kasamatsu stood up and chasing her little brother.

Kise just kept silent at his place and slowly the corner of his lips go up and he laughs.

As the time passing by, the sun setting more and the sky getting darker and turns into black. The moon came, swimming in the black sky and the stars planted there. Makes the sky glowing.

As the time passing by, the time where Kise had to go home came.

And as the time passing by the fun day ends with a smile planted on the two face and let their day ends and sleep with a good memories on their brain.

**HELLO guys 3 it's been a long time. Oh yeah by the way, Merry Christmas for you guys who celebrate it and happy new year! I want to say thank you to my readers because you know whatttttt...**

**The chapter 10... is this chapter bad? Sorry if it is and thank you (if it's not). The chapter 11.. I'm writing it and please wait and thank you for reading thisssss...**

**MIND TO REVIEW? AND ALSO FAV? AND FOLLOW SO YOU CAN GET THE SOME INFORMATION ABOUT THIS STORY RIGHT AWAY!**

**Stay awesome - XOXO**


End file.
